Using a wheelchair is physically demanding, as evidenced by overuse injuries of the upper extremity in over half of the wheelchair user population. Movement of a manual wheelchair, whether forward propulsion, turning, or deceleration, is achieved through use of the handrim. Previous improved handrim designs decrease the force required to propel the wheelchair, but sacrifice braking performance. This project will develop the GripRim, an innovative ergonomic wheelchair handrim designed to make manual wheelchair propulsion less physically demanding and more comfortable for the user, without compromising braking ability. The GripRim creates an increased frictional coefficient between the hand and the handrim, reducing the amount of force required to propel the wheelchair. The cross-sectional shape of the GripRim is contoured to match the shape of the hand, minimizing peak hand pressure during propulsion thereby increasing user comfort. Improvements in propulsion and braking performance will be proven through biomechanical evaluations of the GripRim. GripRim comfort will be confirmed through user evaluations. The GripRim will benefit manual wheelchair users by preserving upper extremity function and enhancing their mobility experience. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed wheelchair handrim will potentially enhance the lives of all manual wheelchair users by making propulsion more comfortable and less physically demanding. The GripRim will interface to most wheelchair wheels and be sold as a standard wheelchair component or as an optional accessory.